Smoki to wszystko czego nam trzeba
To moje drugie opowiadanie w całym moim życiu, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Prolog Czkawka leciał z akademią aby obronić Berk, jednak Berserkowie mieli wielką armię. Przez pewien czas udawało im się mieć przewagę, ale to się zmieniło. Przegrywali. I Czkawka i Szczerbatek czuli coś dziwnego. Nie wiedzieli co to. Nagle głos Dagura przeciął powietrze: - Czkawka, chodź tu chudzielcu! Mam coś twojego! - Czkawka wylądował przed nim, Dagur wtedy pokazał mu coś co trzymał i przyłożył sztylet do gardła zakładnikowi - Nie zrobisz tego - Zrobię wszystko dla Nocnej Furii - Zaśmiał się Dagur - To tylko dzieciak! - Dokładniej twój dzieciak, choć tutaj, a nic mu się nie stanie - Czkawka spojrzał na swojego jednorocznego syna, miał piękne blond włosy i zielone, otwarte z przerażenia oczy Przyleciała Astrid, kiedy zobaczyła co chce zrobić jej mąż zatrzymała go: - Czkawka, nie możesz tego zrobić - Muszę, dla Michaela, dla całej wioski - Pocałował ją w czoło - Nie szukaj mnie, zapewne i tak nie przeżyje. Bądź wodzem. I wychowaj syna na wodza - Obrócił się w stronę Dagura. Oddaj Michaela matce, a ja oddam się w twoje ręce. Rozdział I 15 lat później (Będzie chwilę z perspektywy Michaela, alesmok nie przegapi żadnej okazji… żadnej, żeby was zabić to jest jednorazowy przypadek) Mam na imię Michael. Mieszkam na końcu świata. Na wyspie zwaną Berk. Nie ma tu nic ciekawego. Kiedyś było. Uwielbiam słuchać opowieści o smokach, o tym jak atakowały naszą osadę. O walce... Ale przecież i tak bym nie walczył. Wystarczy spojrzeć na mnie. Gadający rybi szkielet. Nie to co mój ojciec. Podobno był wielki jak dom i świetnie walczył. Nazywają go Panem Smoków, bo zabił ich chyba miliony! Wykurzył podobno smoki z ich leża, dzięki niemu na Berk teraz nie ma smoków. Miał na imię... Mama nigdy mi nie chce o nim tego powiedzieć. Zakazała mówić o moim ojcu. Czasami słyszy się jednak o nim to i owo. Moją mamą jest Astrid. Mówi, że kiedyś mi powie wszystko o ojcu. Tylko kiedy? Jego ojciec nie żył. Czasami śnię o chudym chłopaku z potarganymi, brązowymi włosami, ale to nie jest mój ojciec. Mój ojciec był gruby. Czasami też śnię o zielonych oczach wpatrujących się we mnie. Nie wiem skąd znam te oczy. Ale wracając to mojego tematu. Nie mam przyjaciół. Wszyscy ze mnie drwią, bo jestem chudy. Szczególnie Miłosmark syn Sączysmarka i Szpadki, ale są też inni, jest Joton i Wymon bliźniaki Mieczyka i córka Śledzika Szabelka. Muszę wracać do wioski, bo jest już ciemno. (Koniec monologu) Astrid stała w porcie i patrzyła się w morze. Kiedyś było tam wiele smoków, ale gdy zabrakło alfy to wszystkie odeszły. Nawet jej Wichura. Nie mówiła nikomu o Czkawce, nie powiedziała nawet własnemu synowi o jego imieniu. Nie umiała tego zrobić, ale jej syn dorastał, więc za niedługo powie mu o nim. Ale jeszcze nie dzisiaj. Zobaczyła, że jej syn szedł w stronę domu ze spuszczoną głową. Gdyby nie jego jasne włosy byłaby pewna, że widzi Czkawkę. Ale Czkawka nie żył. W tej chwili u Czkawki Czkawce wreszcie udało się wyjść z celi. Miał jej dość. Ostatnio Dagur przestał go już torturować, pewnie wreszcie domyślił się, że Czkawka nic mu nie powie. Przez tyle lat nie udawało mu się uciec. Dzisiaj to się zmieni. Szedł w stronę głosu który usłyszał kiedyś. Miał nadzieję, że Szczerbatek ciągle tam jest. Szedł powoli. Nasłuchiwał nawet najmniejszego szmeru. Nagle zobaczył coś czarnego leżało za kratami. Gdy podszedł bliżej zobaczył przyjaciela którego nie widział od wielu lat. Był chudy. Spał niespokojnie, zapewne śnił mu się jakiś koszmar. Podszedł do niego bliżej, zauważył, że choć nie ma siodła to miał założony automatyczny ogon: - Szczerbek, obudź się mordko - Szepnął Smok powoli otwierał oczy. W chwili w której zobaczył Czkawkę chciał wydać z siebie radosny pisk, ale powstrzymała go mina Czkawki. Mruknął, więc tylko pytająco: - Wyjdziemy stąd i nie będziemy hałasować, rozumiesz? Szczerbatek oczywiście zrozumiał. Po cichu wymknęli się z obozu. Przez wiele tygodni nie próbował uciekać, więc dzisiaj nikt nawet nie pomyślał, że ktoś może uciec. Gdy byli odpowiednio daleko chłopak wszedł na grzbiet smoka i polecieli. Wiedzieli, że za niedługo tu wrócą, ale najpierw muszą nabrać sił. Zatrzymali się na odległej wyspie. Nie mogli lecieć dalej, bo oboje byli ranni. Oboje byli radośni, bo wracali do domu. Ale nie mogli jeszcze wracać. Zamierzali zostać tu przez jakiś czas aby nabrać sił na dalszą drogę. Michael Chłopak ze wściekłością kopnął w drzewo. Znowu to samo. Miłosmark właśnie mu powiedział, że wolałby być martwy, niż być nim. Niż być takim chudym jak on. Michael chciał najbardziej umrzeć. Stanął na końcu najwyższego klifu na Berk z zamiarem skoku. Wziął głęboki oddech, zamknął oczy i przyszykował się do skoku. Jednak coś go zatrzymało. Jakiś zdziwiony dźwięk odezwał się za nim. Gdy obejrzał się do tyłu zobaczył SMOKA! Pierwszy raz w życiu widział te wielkie stworzenie. Chociaż te było stosunkowo niewielkie. Było całe białe, z dość dużą, płaską głową i krótko szyją. Miał złote, kocie oczy i kilka par uszu. Jego ciało wyglądało jak ciało jaszczurki, ale jaszczurka nie miała skrzydeł. Smok chciał się chyba pochwalić, więc rozłożył je na całą długość. Michael przypomniał sobie co mówiła Szabelka "smok nie przegapi żadnej okazji… żadnej, żeby was zabić". Idąc w myśl tej zasady Michael pomyślał, że nie będzie musiał skakać. Zginie chociaż śmiercią bohatera. Smok w tym czasie schował skrzydła, a chłopak odważył się spojrzeć mu w oczy. To, co go zdziwiło to to, że w jego oczach nie było gniewu, było tylko czyste zaciekawienie. Michael powoli zaczął przesuwać się w bok. W stronę lasu i wioski. Smok tylko na niego patrzył. Nagle smok podszedł do niego w kilku szybkich krokach i zaczął go wąchać: - Nie przestań, to łaskocze - Michael przewrócił się na plecy - Nie błagam, zostaw mnie! - Teraz już się śmiał - Siad! Smok oczywiście siadł: - Czemu mnie nie zjesz? - Smok zaczął się śmiać na swój sposób - Mogę wrócić do domu? Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić, a w wiosce od razu cię zabiją - Smok popatrzył przez chwilę na niego, a potem popchnął go w kierunku wioski, a sam położył się na klifie w promieniach zachodzącego słońca - Noo too czeeść? Tak ja chyba już pójdę Szybko przyszedł do wioski i próbował niezauważony wejść do domu, ale niestety Astrid go zauważyła: - Gdzie byłeś tak długo Michaelu? - No wiesz tam, no i jeszcze tam - Powiedział wymachując rękami - Poszedłem na spacer - I ten spacer nie miał nic wspólnego z tym co powiedział Miłosmark? - Skąd o tym wiesz? - Sączysmark widział jak idziesz wściekły w stronę lasu i od razu poszedł do swojego syna, a potem do mnie. Chciał mnie za niego przeprosić - Po co? Miłosmark miał rację, jestem chudy i bezużyteczny. Czemu i Sączysmark, i Śledzik, i bliźniaki bronią mnie? - Znali twojego ojca, więc... - Michael jej przerwał - Więc co? Mój ojciec był wielki i silny. Wstydził by się swojego syna - Potem powiedział szeptem - A raczej gadającego rybiego szkieletu Po tych słowach poszedł do swojego pokoju. Zaczął szkicować - to go zawsze uspokajało. Szkicował oczywiście smoka. Gdy spojrzał na gotowy rysunek pomyślał, że to mu kogoś przypomina. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, ale nie udało mu się. W nocy znowu śniły mu się zielone oczy, które patrzyły na niego tak, że zapewne przejrzały go już na wylot. Chciałabym przeprosić NightFireDragon za to, że napisałam troche inaczej niż on by chciał, ale coś kazało mi to napisać. Ten rozdział dedykuje właśnie jemu Rozdział II Michael Chłopak wstał rano jeszcze przed Astrid i udał się do lasu. Nie wiedział po co tam idzie, po prostu coś mu kazało to zrobić. Kierował się w stronę klifu, tam gdzie widział smoka. Nie wiedział po co tam idzie, przecież przez całe życie wszyscy mówili mu, że smoki są złe. Nie wiedział czemu smok go nie zabił. Chciał się tego dowiedzieć. Nigdy w życiu tak się nie bał, ale wiedział, że musi to zrobić. Wreszcie doszedł. Na klifie jednak nie było smoka. Zrezygnowany obrócił się chcąc wrócić do domu. Gdy tylko się obrócił zobaczył białego smoka: - Heej, co tam u ciebie? - Zapytał nieśmiało - Jak ci się... Nie wiem eee... Może spało? - Smok podszedł do niego z zaciekawieniem - Nic dla ciebie nie mam, odejdź trochę dalej - Smok się posłuchał - Nie chcesz mnie zjeść? - Stworzenie potrząsnęło głową - Smoki są okrutne, a teraz jeden ze smoków nie dość, że jest przyjaźnie nastawiony, to jeszcze rozumie ludzką mowę Zdziwiony chłopak usiadł na trawie cały czas patrząc na smoka: - Może cię nazwę, np. Biały albo Białozgon, wiesz, że podobno jest taki smok o nazwie Szepto... - Smok zaczął warczeć - Nie podobają ci się chyba te imiona - Nagle w jego umyśle pojawiło się imię które kiedyś już słyszał - Śnieg - Szepnął - Nazywasz się Śnieg, eee może być? - Śnieg zamiast odpowiedzieć rzucił się na niego żądając głaskania Michael siedział z nim jeszcze długo i opowiadał historię swojego życia. W chwili w której powiedział o swoim ojcu Śnieg podniósł łeb i wydał zdziwiony dźwięk: - O co chodzi kolego? - Smok wydał pytający dźwięk - Chodzi o mojego ojca? Tak zabijał smoki, ale nie wie... - Śnieg wstał i warknął, zaraz potem strzelił zieloną plazmą - Ej, stary nie rób tego, znajdą cię. O co ci chodzi? Zachowujesz się jakbyś nie wierzył w to co mówię - Smok spojrzał na niego wyczekująco - Mój ojciec nie zabijał smoków - Powiedział zaskoczony - O to chodzi? - Smok pokiwał głową - Muszę wrócić do domu Pobiegł tam. Jedyne co dobrze mu wychodziło to bieganie. Uciekał przez całe życie, a teraz dowiedział się czegoś, o czym nigdy by nie pomyślał. Musiał znać prawdę. Żeby stać się kimś dobrym musiał dowiedzieć się kim był jego ojciec. Gdy dobiegł do wioski było już ciemno. Wiedział, że mu się dostanie za to, że był cały dzień poza domem. Nie obchodziło go to. Musiał wiedzieć kim naprawdę był jego ojciec. Niestety na swojej drodze spotkał Miłosmarka: - Co tu robi ta chudzina? - Zaczął się śmiać - Może pójdziesz poskarżyć się do mamusi? - Złapał Michaela i przycisnął do ściany - I co teraz zrobisz? Nagle tuż koło nich wybuchła plazma. Miłosmark upadł, a zaraz potem przygniotła go łapa. Biały smok wrzasnął na niego, potem zostawił go i podszedł do Michaela. Astrid biegła co sił w nogach od kiedy usłyszała ryk. Pierwszy raz od dawna zobaczyła smoka, pamiętała go. Pamiętała smoka któremu ufała, ale teraz ten smok był zagrożeniem dla jej syna: - Michael uciekaj! Ale on nie chciał uciekać. Nie wiedział komu ufać, ale jedno wiedział na pewno. Oczy Śniega były oczami pełnymi miłości i troski. Uratował go: - Zabierz mnie stąd - Szepnął - Jak najdalej Śnieg popatrzył na niego przez chwilę, a potem w rozbiegu wziął go na grzbiet i poleciał w dal. Przez pewien czas słyszał głos swojej matki która go wołała. Potem to ucichło Czkawka - No to co stary, lecimy? - Szczerbek na niego spojrzał i uśmiechnął się - Też się cieszysz? Wracamy do domu - Powiedział z uśmiechem - Może dotrzemy na... - Przerwał, bo zobaczył białego smoka na niebie - Schowaj się szybko Czkawka czekał w ukryciu aż smok wyląduje. Zdziwił się gdy zobaczył na nim jeźdźca. Smoka rozpoznał od razu, ale chłopak... Chłopak był jego odbiciem lustrzanym gdyby nie jego włosy które były złote tak samo jak u Astrid. Na smoku wyglądał jakby latał pierwszy raz, ale to niemożliwe przecież smoki mieszkają na Berk, a Śniega ma od dziecka. Odważył się wyjść z ukrycia: - Kim jesteś? - Zapytał zaskoczony Michael - Co ty tutaj robisz? - Ja? Kim ty jesteś? - Może starsi mają pierwszeństwo - Uciekłem z domu i co teraz zrobisz? Będziesz mnie namawiał do powrotu? - Odpowiedział zdenerwowany - Czemu uciekłeś? - Spytał zaskoczony Czkawka - Ślepy jesteś? Może dlatego, że wytresowałem smoka - Skąd jesteś? I kim jesteś? - Czy to ważne? Nie wrócę tam - Potem dopowiedział - Nie wrócę do miejsca w którym własna matka kłamie na temat mojego ojca! - Co ci powiedziała? - Zapytał spokojnie - Wiesz jakie to uczucie gdy nagle dowiadujesz się, że twój ojciec nie robił tego o czym mówili wszyscy? Nawet nie wiem jak ma na imię! - Nie wiesz jak ma na imię twój własny ojciec?! Nie wiesz kim był? - Czemu mówisz to jakbyś go znał? - Znałem twojego ojca - Co?! Jaki był? - Powiem tobie o nim wszystko, pod kilkoma warunkami - Jakimi? - Przez pewien czas będziesz tu mieszkał. Nauczę cię walczyć, bo zapewne z takim wyglądem wszyscy cię poniżają - Potem kontynuował - Jeżeli przetrwasz i obiecasz, że wrócisz do domu to powiem ci o nim wszystko - Muszę wrócić do domu? - Po tym co ci powiem wrócisz z własnej woli - A co ze smokiem? - Śnieg może tu zostać - Skąd wiesz jak się nazywa? - Wiem wiele rzeczy. Wiesz jakiego gatunku jest twój smok? - W wiosce raczej nie mówimy o smokach - To jest Śnieżna Furia. Prawie najszybszy, najzwinniejszy i najsilniejszy smok na tej ziemi - To jaki jest najlepszy? - Alfa - Czyli kto? - Kiedyś się dowiesz - Czkawka spojrzał Michaelowi w oczy i podał mu rękę - Tak w ogóle jestem Czkawka i od teraz jestem twoim nauczycielem. Rozdział III będzie dla... no nie wiem chyba dla Sasili za to, że jako jedyna pomagała mi przekonać pewnego człowieka do napisania nexta. Rozdział III Czkawka - Możemy zrobić sobie przerwę? - Zapytał zdyszany Michael - Chcesz być silniejszy? To biegaj - Czkawka uśmiechnął się - Nawet Gronkiel byłby szybszy od ciebie - Kiedy to się skończy? Wałkujemy to od tygodnia. A nie, czasami jeszcze mówisz mi o smokach, ale tylko pięć minut. Chcę wiedzieć o smokach wszystko - Mamusia cię nie nauczyła, że cierpliwość jest ważna? - Nie wspominaj mi o mojej mamie - Warknął chłopak - Może lepiej jeśli mi powiesz o moim ojcu - A co jeśli zawiedziesz się na nim gdy to usłyszysz? - Zapytał Czkawka - Co jeśli nie spodoba ci się "nowy" ojciec? - Wolę znać prawdę niż żyć w kłamstwie - Powiedz mi co wiesz o swoim ojcu? Chodzi mi o to co Astrid o nim mówiła - Ponoć mierzył dwa metry, miał siłę tuzina mężczyzn i był sławnym pogromcą smoków, to często mówił Albrecht Perfidny. Oczyścił Smocze Leże ze smoków. Nazywali go również panem smoków. Ile z tego to kłamstwa? - Niektóre rzeczy są prawdziwe, ale powiedziane w kłamstwie. Jak to mówią najlepsze kłamstwo to takie wymieszane z prawdą - Ale co jest prawdą, a co kłamstwem? - Dowiesz się za niedługo. Masz przerwę potem powiem ci co nieco o smokach Czkawka poszedł na plażę aby pomyśleć w spokoju, ale oczywiście Szczerbatek nie dał mu spokoju: - Co tam Mordko? I co o nim sądzisz? - Szczerbatek popatrzył na niego i potrząsnął łbem - Mam nadzieję, że wybaczy kiedyś Astrid. Pytaniem też jest co się stało ze smokami? - Nagle z lasu dobiegł ryk - Chodź, ale ukrywaj się Michael Michael i Śnieg z zaskoczeniem patrzyli na masę smoków która właśnie przyleciała na wyspę. Jeszcze niedawno nie widział żadnego smoka, a teraz jest ich cała masa. Podszedł do niego jakiś piękny niebiesko-żółty smok który wąchał go ciekawie: - To jest Śmiertnik Zębacz - Powiedział głos za jego plecami - Dokładniej smoczyca - Znasz wszystkie gatunki smoków? - Zapytał Michael Czkawkę - Nikt chyba nie zna ich wszystkich - Jest tutaj alfa? - Jest niedaleko, ale nie chce być zauważona - Dlaczego? Właściwie czemu jest taka niebezpieczna? - Zapytaj wikingów, to jedyny smok którego się bali - Bali? Czyli już się nie boją? - Zawsze będą się bać. Wiem, że widzisz w swoim smoku przyjaciela i wiem, że zapomniałeś o czymś ważnym - O czym? - Śnieg ciągle jest smokiem, rozumiem jeśli teraz będziesz robił mi kazanie na temat tego, że on nigdy by cię nie skrzywdził, ale posłuchaj - Zrobił krótką pauzę - Musisz pamiętać o jednym. Smok to nie zabawka. Smoki to potężne stworzenia które mogą zabić człowieka bez problemu. Pamiętaj, że nawet udomowiony smok jest niebezpieczny - I teraz mi powiesz, że Wikingowie i smoki nie mogą żyć w pokoju? - Tego nie powiedziałem, powiedziałem tylko żebyś uważał - Uśmiechnął się i potargał włosy Michaelowi - A co do wioski, po prostu trzeba im udowodnić, że smoki są też dobre. Przynajmniej ja bym tak zrobił gdybym tak uważał - Czyli ty uważasz, że smoki są złe? Przecież... - Czkawka mu przerwał - Nigdy nie mówiłem czy smoki są złe czy dobre - Nie możesz uznawać je za złe skoro ich teraz nie atakujesz - Ja jestem jeden, a tych smoków jest tysiące, jak myślisz zjadły by mnie po minucie czy po sekundzie? - Czemu nie zaatakowałeś Śniega? - Może zrobiło mi się żal chłopca który nie zna swojej przeszłości - Wiem kim byłem! - Nie, nie wiesz tego, byłeś wtedy za mały - Skąd to możesz wiedzieć? - Tak jak już mówiłem, wiem wiele rzeczy - To co powiesz o Śnieżnej Furii? - Atak 14, szybkość 17, obrona 16, limit strzałów 5 i strzela zieloną plazmą - Nie rozumiem tego - Zrozumiesz, a na razie powiedz mi, co wiesz o najpopularniejszych gatunkach smoków... Po lekcji Michael był szczęśliwy. Wreszcie dowiedział się tylu rzeczy o smokach. Chętnie by nawet napisał o tym książkę, Czkawka mówił, że jedna wioska ma księgę smoków. A co do Czkawki w ciągu kilku następnych tygodni zaprzyjaźnił się z Michaelem. Właściwie to stali się prawie najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Czkawka Przystojny mężczyzna patrzył się jak jego syn rozmawia o czymś ze swoim smokiem. A propos smoka. Jakiś czarny pysk leżał mu na kolanach i mruczał. Szczerbatek rozleniwił się przez te ostatnie kilka tygodni. Przez całe dnie patrzył się na postępy Michaela albo odpoczywał sobie. A właśnie Michael się zmienił. Ciągle był chudy, ale teraz był o wiele silniejszy i szybszy. Przestał być nic nie znaczącym chłopcem. Mimo, że do mężczyzny trochę mu brakowało to był na dobrej drodze. W tej chwili zapewne rozmawiali o innych smokach, zresztą jak zwykle o tej porze: - To co Szczerbatku, jest gotowy? - Smok popatrzył na niego i pokiwał głową - Pytaniem jest czy ja jestem gotowy? - Smok liznął go po twarzy - Tak, Mordko, czas wracać do domu Czkawka podszedł do Michaela aby z nim porozmawiać: - Gotowy? - Gotowy na co? - Na powrót do domu - Ale.. Obiecałeś! - Powiedział z wyrzutem Michael - Opowiem ci o twoim ojcu, ale ta opowieść może ci się nie podobać - To opowieść o moim ojcu, oczywiście, że będzie mi się podobać - No nie wiem, tylko mi nie przerywaj. Zacznę może tak: Był sobie kiedyś chłopak był chudy, sam wiesz jak to jest być chudym u wikingów. Nie miał przyjaciół, był samotny. Jego własny ojciec nie interesował się nim - Ale przecież Stoick zginął za niego - Mówiłem żebyś mi nie przerywał? Chłopak pomyślał, że żeby stać się kimś musi zabić smoka. Wziął na swój cel smoka który był żyłą legendą. Strzelił więc w niego specjalnym urządzeniem do strzelania. Stoick nie chciał mu uwierzyć, że ktoś taki jak on złapał smoka więc... - Nagle przerwał - Patrz! Na horyzoncie widać statki! - Kim oni są?! - Mają w herbie Wandersmoka. To są Berserkowie, a raczej ich flota wojenna. Płyną na Berk Rozdział IV dla 0.55 osoby czyli dla Guya Faweksa z wyrażami współczucia z powodu listu który zmienił jego życie. Rozdział IV Czkawka - Co robimy? - Spytał młodszy chłopak - Leć na Berk z innymi smokami, spróbuj przez chwilę bronić wioski - A ty? - Ja idę po wsparcie - Jakie wsparcie? - Zobaczysz wkrótce - Ale jak mam walczyć? Nie wiem co mam robić - Przeraził się Michael - Spróbuj tylko przeżyć dopóki nie dotrę - Nie dam rady, leć ze mną - Muszę coś zrobić. coś ważnego - Obiecujesz, że przybędziesz? - Obiecuje Czkawka przyglądał się przez chwilę jak Michael wchodzi na grzbiet Śniega i szykuje się do lotu. Wiedział, że żeby wszystko potoczyło się dobrze musiał powiedzieć kilka słów: - Michael - Zaczął - Tak? - Twój ojciec jest z ciebie dumny - Ale on nie żyje - Czasami życie daje różne niespodzianki i spotykamy kogoś kogo myślałeś, że nigdy więcej nie zobaczysz. Powiem ci coś jeszcze - Czkawka się uśmiechnął - Co takiego? - Zapytał zaciekawiony - Może i w niektórych rzeczach jesteś prawie tak samo dobry jak twój ojciec, ale... - Ale co? - Ale w lataniu nie dorastasz mu do pięt, leć Śnieg! Smok oczywiście się posłuchał, a Michael nie miał czasu zapytać się o co chodziło Czkawce. Szczerbatek wyszedł z kryjówki i spojrzał pytająco na pana. On też nie wiedział co on knuje: - Szczerbatku my lecimy do Sanktuarium, mam nadzieję, że tam będzie dużo smoków. Nie lataliśmy od dawna, ale mam nadzieję, że uda ci się dotrzeć tam najszybciej jak umiesz Przed wylotem założył też zbroję którą zdjął po przybyciu na wyspę, wsiadł na Szczerbatka i polecieli. Mimo obaw Czkawki Szczerbatek leciał szybko. Mijali wyspy które kiedyś odkryli, wtedy przypomnieli sobie wspólne loty wiele lat temu. Teraz muszą znowu walczyć. Czkawka miał nadzieję, że w Sanktuarium są jakieś smoki. Jeśli nie będzie tam smoków to nie wiedział co zrobi. Nie uda im się wygrać w tyle smoków ile wziął ze sobą Michael. Wreszcie dolecieli do sanktuarium. Były tam smoki. Całe mnóstwo smoków. Wszystkie na widok swojego alfy wydały szczęśliwy pisk. Gdy tylko wylądowali zaczęły ich obwąchiwać i łasić się z radością. Czkawka popatrzył w stronę domu i zażądał aby wszystkie smoki poleciały z nim. Michael Przez długi czas zastanawiał się nad tym co powiedział Czkawka. Jak jego ojciec mógł latać? Może był tak naprawdę chudy, ale Czkawka sam mówił, że nienawidził smoków. I jeszcze mówił tak jakby jego ojciec żył. Chciałby żeby to była prawda, ale to było niemożliwe. A tak właściwie, jak on zginął? Przez wiele lat uważał, że zabił go smok, ale skoro nie zabijał smoków... Może to Śnieg kłamał, a nie Astrid. Był zagubiony. Chciał wiedzieć kim był jego ojciec. I co to za zielone oczy które mu się ciągle śniły? Potrząsnął głową - Nie miał teraz na to czasu. Musiał uratować wyspę, nie obchodziło go, że nienawidzą tam smoków. To był jego dom. Wreszcie zobaczył wyspę. Była atakowana. Musiał im pomóc. Bał się, nigdy w życiu tak się nie bał. Nie wiedział też skąd smoki wiedziały żeby nie atakować mieszkańców Berk? Nie miał na to czasu. Wzrokiem szukał Astrid, co było trudne, bo była noc. Ale widział ją walczącą z Berserkiem. Sam przyszykował się do walki. Miał tylko pięć strzałów, więc na razie Śnieg brał ich w łapy i wyrzucał daleko w ocean. Nawet bez użycia plazmy Śnieg był śmiertelnie niebezpieczny. Zrozumiał o co chodziło Czkawce. Zaczął widzieć Śniega jako udomowione zwierzątko którym nigdy nie był. Śnieg był jednym z najgroźniejszych smoków na świecie. Nie szło im najgorzej, więc odważył się użyć plazmy. Plazma zostawiła piękne zniszczenia... Ale nagle złapała ich sieć. Jacyś ludzie od razu do niego podeszli z zamiarem zabicia go. Ze strachem zobaczył, że Śnieg leży związany kilka metrów dalej. Berserkowie przybywali szybko. Michael zamknął oczy czekając na śmierć. Nagle z nieba dobiegł dziwny dźwięk: - Nocna Furia! PADNIJ!!! - Takie głosy były słyszane zewsząd Nagle smok czarny jak noc spadł na Berserka przed nim i rozgryzł mu gardło. Przez chwilę popatrzył na Michaela i poleciał w noc. Czkawka Czkawka uśmiechnął się siedząc wygodnie w siodle - zawsze miał jedno schowane w zatoczce. Michael go nie zauważył co było dość dobre. Teraz skupił się na znalezieniu Dagura. To jego cel. To przez niego jego syn był poniżany. Zobaczył, że Wichura, Hakokieł i inne smoki wróciły do właścicieli. Teraz zacznie się zabawa. Nie zamierzał rządzić bitwą. Będzie pracować sam. Jest. Dagur walczył z... - Co on tu robi?! - Pomyślał Czkawka Michael stanął oko w oko w Dagurem. Zataczali wokół siebie kręgi niczym drapieżne koty. Nie wiedział o czym mówili, miał nadzieję, że Dagur go nie rozpoznał. Jeśli rozpoznał to zrobi wszystko by Michael zginął. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Śnieg leżał ranny z boku. Jeśli nikt się nim nie zajmie pewnie zginie. Musiał odciągnąć Dagura od chłopaka. Tylko jak? Musiałby zacząć się skradać. Nagle zobaczył, że Astrid spadła z Wichury. Musiał ją uratować najpierw. Szybko zrobił wir z nurkowaniem i złapał dziewczynę: - Dobry wieczór Milady - Spojrzał w dół kątem oka i uśmiechnął się - Miłego lotu Szczerbatek zrobił szybko wir i Astrid spadła prosto na plecy Wichurki. Czkawka nie miał czasu na czułe słówka. Szybko, więc znowu podleciał do Dagura i Szczerbatek złapał go pazurami. Potem rzucił go na pustą polankę i sam zszedł ze smoka. Rozdział V dla WiktoriiWiki12 w "podziękowaniu" za kosiarkę. Rozdział V Czkawka - Wreszcie odważyłeś się stanąć ze mną twarzą w twarz? - Zaśmiał się Dagur - Wydawało mi się, że tamten chłopak to twój syn. Jak musisz się go wstydzić - Może bym się wstydził, ale nie wiem za co - Czkawka wzruszył ramionami jednocześnie wyciągając miecz - To jest dobry chłopak - Skąd to możesz wiedzieć? Nie znasz go - Skąd wiesz, że go nie znam? Trochę czasu minęło odkąd się uwolniłem od ciebie - Nigdy byś się nie uwolnił gdyby straże nie zasnęły - Sądzisz, że zasnęły same z siebie? - Co zrobiłeś Czkawusiu? - To jest teraz bez znaczenia. Muszę dokonać zemsty za 15 lat życia - I myślisz, że uda ci się? W głębi serca jesteś tym małym chłopcem który bał się całego świata... A, i w którego kochałem rzucać sztyletami - Ten chłopak dorósł wiele lat temu, a tak właściwie pamiętasz naszego przyjaciela? - Naszego przyjaciela? My nie mieliśmy wspólnych przyjaciół - Dagur się uśmiechnął - Tak właściwie to ty nie miałeś żadnych przyjaciół - Naprawdę żadnych? A ten co za tobą stoi... A nie! Jak mogłem się pomylić! On cię nienawidzi, przecież groziłeś jego matce Dagur obejrzał się w tył. Stał tam Krzygozgon - Jeszcze większy niż poprzednio. Był tylko trochę mniejszy od Czerwonej Śmierci: - Pomyślmy, ten smok ma u mnie dług, bo uratowałem jego matkę, a ciebie nienawidzi za grożenie jego matce. Jak sądzisz? Kogo będzie się słuchać? Kogo obroni, a kogo zaatakuje? - Czkawka zrobił zamyśloną minę - A no tak! to ciebie nienawidzi, więc ciebie będzie chciał zabić Dagur popatrzył w oczy bestii wiedząc, że śmierć jest blisko, ale to nie od kłów zginął. Korzystając z tego, że Dagur nie zwraca na niego uwagi Czkawka wbił mu miecz prosto w serce: - Ale to nie on cię zabiję, tym kimś kto cię zabiję będę ja - Powiedział do umierającego Dagura, potem krzyknął - Szczerbek wracamy do bitwy, niech Krzygozgon trochę nam pomoże Michael Chłopak był wściekły za to, że Alfa, czy tam jakaś Nocna Furia zajęła się Dagurem. Chciał pokazać, że jest kimś. Teraz jednak skupił się na Śniegu. Rana była jednak mała i Śnieg wyrywał się do walki. Chyba szał bojowy uderzył mu do głowy. Michael wsiadł na grzbiet przyjaciela i wystartowali. Zdziwił się ogromnie, gdy zobaczył ogromnego białego smoka, ale kiedy chłopak zauważył, że niszczy wrogie statki przestał zwracać na to uwagi. Nagle jakiś zielony smok przeciął mu drogę: - Idziemy na tych z lewej! - Nie przy tych z prawej będzie więcej zabawy - Sprzeciwił się Mieczyk - No to się rozdzielamy, no nie brat? - Tak to dobry pomysł - Oczywiście im to nie wyszło i nagle podleciała postać na niebieskim smoku - Przestańcie się kłócić, zapomnieliście, że macie jednego smoka? - A, no tak, to na tych z lewej - Zdecydowała Szpadka Michael był zaskoczony. Właśnie widział Wikinga na smoku. WIKINGA NA SMOKU! Wydawało mu się, że walnął się za mocno w głowę. Ale to była prawda. Nie byłoby to jeszcze takie dziwne gdyby nie fakt, że wyglądali jakby na smokach latali na co dzień. Śnieg jednak nie wydawał się tym faktem zaskoczony. Pewnie dlatego, że bitwa była właściwie rozstrzygnięta i był zbyt radosny. Michael był wściekły na Czkawkę za to, że chociaż obiecał to nie przyszedł na czas. Nagle to przestało mieć znaczenie. Czarny jak noc smok przeciął powietrze, a Michael chciał się z nim policzyć za to, że nie dał mu dokończyć zemsty. Śnieg był szybki jak wąż i uderzył w drugiego smoka. Siła uderzenie wysadziła obu jeźdźców z siodło, na szczęście było dosyć nisko. Michael z przerażeniem zobaczył jak oba smoki przeturlany się kłamiąc zębami. Zauważył też, że Śnieg był o wiele mniej umięśniony i ogólnie mniejszy od czarnego smoka. Czyli od smoka który wygrał, tego który otworzył pysk zapewnię żeby oddać ostatni strzał. Michael nie umiał zamknąć oczu, a z gardła nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk, mógł tylko się przyglądać. Alfa jednak tylko na niego nakrzyczała i teraz podeszła do Michaela. Nie wiadomo co by zrobiła bo za chłopakiem ktoś coś powiedział: - Nie strasz go - Smok przeskoczył nad Michaelem, gdy był blisko Czkawki liznął go od stóp do głów - Nie, fuj, Szczerbatku, wiesz, że to się nie spiera - Zaprzyjaźniłeś się z alfą?! Kiedy? - Nie wiem, jakieś... Czekaj, daj policzyć, z 21 lat temu, no nie mordko? - Smok uśmiechnął się - I kiedy chciałeś mi o tym powiedzieć? - Jakoś... - Nie skończył, bo coś rzuciło mu się na szyję - Czkawka, żyjesz! - Astrid nie mogła powstrzymać łez szczęścia - Oczywiście, że żyję. Gdy jestem przy Szczerbatku nic mi nie grozi - Może mi ktoś powiedzieć o co tu chodzi?! - Śnieg popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem - No co? - Witaj, Śnieg - Smok z radosnym piskiem zaczął się łasić do Astrid - To twój smok od kołyski nie można było was rozdzielić -Powiedział Czkawka - Czekaj. Mówiłeś, że mój ojciec chciał zabić legendarnego smoka - Tak, mówiłem - Czy to była alfa? - Nie - Więc nic nie rozumiem - Wtedy jeszcze nie była alfą, to była po prostu Nocna Furia - Szczerbatek podszedł do swojego pana - Chłopak złapał smoka, ale nie umiał go zabić. Smok nie mógł latać, potem zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Dzięki twojemu ojcu smok znowu mógł latać. Chłopak został wręcz wygnany po tym jak jego ojciec dowiedział się o smoku, ale potem chłopak i smok uratowali ludzi pokonując Czerwoną Śmierć, po tym wydarzeniu smoki i ludzie stali się przyjaciółmi - Czyli ty... - Zaczął zdziwiony Michael - Tak, ja jestem twoim ojcem i tak jak mówiłem. Jestem z ciebie dumny. Rozdział VI dla Szczerbatka26 za komentarz po którym ciągle się śmiałam: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa CZKAWKA SIE PRZYZNAŁ jEST PRAWDA O OJCU WYSZŁA NAJAW ZNOWU JEST CZKASTRID I MICHAEL CAŁA SZÓSTKA BO JESZCZE MORDKA ŚNIEG I WICHURA Rozdział VI - Jesteś moim ojcem?! - Tak, jestem twoim ojcem - Ale, jak? - Spytał zdziwiony -Ale jak? Mój ojciec był... - Wielki jak stodoła? Nienawidził smoków? - Tak, właśnie o to mi chodziło - Więc czemu Śnieg cię nie próbował zabić? - A czemu Alfa cię nie zabiła - To, że nie zabił nie znaczy, że nie chciał tego zrobić - Więc, co się stało naprawdę? - Opowiem Ci wszystko, na razie mam kilka innych spraw do omówienia - Potargał swojemu synowi włosy - Obiecujesz? - Jasne, że obiecuję Oczywiście wszyscy chcieli pogadać z młodym wodzem. Młodsze pokolenie ze strachem przyglądało się Nocnej Furii. Byli wręcz przerażeni. Szczególnie Miłosmark którego przestraszył raz Śnieg. Zebranie było długie, ale wszyscy cieszyli się ze swojego wodza. Ustalili, że dla młodszych wszystko o smokach powie się już w domach na spokojnie. Michael przez cały czas był spięty, chciał znać całą historię. Nie tylko ogólniki. Czekał jednak cierpliwie wiedział, że na najlepsze rzeczy trzeba trochę poczekać. Wreszcie zebranie doszło do końca, a wszyscy radośni wikingowie wrócili do domu. Michael czekał przed domem na ojca nie wiedząc zbytnio co zrobić ze Śniegiem. Wreszcie usłyszał rozmowę, a właściwie monolog, bo ktoś mówił coś do smoka: - Czemu nie wchodzisz? - Zapytał zdziwiony Czkawka - A co ze Śniegiem? Może wejść? - Oczywiścke, że może. Nikt ci nie zabroni trzymać zwierzątko w domu - Nawet jeśli to zwierzątko waży z pół tony? - Zapytał rozbawiony chłopak - Byleby tylko było grzeczne - Czkawka uśmiechnął się - To co wchodzimy? Trochę już nie byłem w domu - Trochę czyli 15 lat? - Coś w tym rodzaju. Ponawiam pytanie, to co, wchodzimy? Nie czekał na odpowiedź tylko wszedł do domu razem z mordką. Nic się nie zmieniło odkąd ostatnim razem był tutaj. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu: - Widzę, że nic nie zmienialiście? - Jeśli ci chodzi o remonty, to nie, tylko drobne zmiany - Twój pokój jest na górze? - Nie, mama powiedziała, że lubi wysokości - Westchnął - Teraz już wiem dlaczego - Ty też je polubisz, albo nawet już polubiłeś - Popatrzył znacząco na Śniega - Jutro zajmiemy się siodłem dla twojego pupilka - Mówisz o smoku jakby go były słodkie szczeniaczki - A nie są nimi? Nie znasz jeszcze smoków - Widząc, że Michael chce coś powiedzieć przerwał mu - To co ci powiedziałem o smokach na tamtej wyspie to tylko to co wiedzieliśmy o smokach od czasu Borka. Od jutra zacznie się prawdziwa nauka - Obiecałeś mi coś jeszcze - Obiecałem ci opowieść, więc zmykaj do łóżka, a opowiem ci bajkę na dobranoc - Bajka brzmi jak coś dla dziecka. Wogólę wszystkie słowa są jakieś dziwne - Uwielbiałem opowiadać ci różne rzeczy, więc do łóżka Po kilku minutach smoki spały wtulone w siebie, a Michael czekał, aż Czkawka zacznie opowieść. Opowiedział mu o tym jak pierwszy raz spotkał Szczerbatka, o tym jak nie umiał go zabić, o tym jak dał mu pierwszy raz rybę i odkrył, że smok ma chowające się zęby. Potem powiedział o swoim pierwszym i całkowicie przypadkowym locie na jego ogonie, o tym jak pierwszy raz naprawdę na nim leciał. Również o tym jak Stoick odkrył Szczerbatka i o tyk, że się nie poddał. O tym, że z poniżanego chudzielca stał się dumą Berk: - Czemu po tym jak uratował cię przed Ponocnikiem, albo gdy odzyskałeś Szczerbatka po prostu nie uciekłeś? - Chciałem wreszcie pokazać, że jestem kimś. Kim byłbym gdybym uciekł? Stałbym się kimś kogo wszyscy nienawidzą, a tylko Nocna Furia umiała pokonać Czerwoną Śmierć - Ja bym pewnie uciekł jak najdalej - Przecież nie uciekłeś - Zmieńmy temat, a co ze Śniegiem? - Śniega spotkałem podczas pewnej wyprawy kiedy byłeś dzieckiem. W chwili w której przekroczyłem z nim próg domu od razu poleciał do twojej kołyski. Byliście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, pewnie dlatego, że Śnieg był niewiele większy od ciebie. Gdy tylko nauczyłeś się biegać było was w całym domu - Uśmiechnął się szeroko wspominając - Ciągle coś spadało. Sieliście zamęt w całym domu - Czyli znałem go od dziecka? - I on był dzieckiem i ty byłeś dzieckiem - Nie wiedziałem - Skąd miałeś wiedzieć? - Wstał i potargał synowi włosy - Idź spać, ciężki dzień za tobą. Szczerbatek, choć już! Smok oczywiście wstał, pożegnał się ze Śniegiem i z Michaelem i wyszedł za swoim panem. Z radością udał się po schodach na górę. Zobaczył Astrid rysującą coś na łóżku siedząc "Po turecku". Podszedł do niej domagając się sporej dawki pieszczot. Oczywiście Astrid zaczęła go głaskać, więc Szczerbatek zaczął mruczeć tak głośno, że obudziłby zmarłego. Wtedy wszedł Czkawka: - Widzę, że bardziej stęskniłaś się bardziej za smokiem niż za swoim własnym mężem - Udając rozpacz dodał - Moje serce dzisiaj zostało złamane, idę skoczyć do oceanu - Szczerbek popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę - A własny smok uznaje mnie za durnia - Mówisz takie rzeczy, że trudno myśleć inaczej - I ty żono przeciwko mnie?! - Czkawka, mógłbyś skończyć ze swoją teatralnością i popatrzeć na to? - Chętnie, jeśli mnie przeprosisz - Mam cię przeprosić? Niby za co? - Za to, że wolisz Mordkę niż mnie - On chociaż nie jest zazdrosny - Mruknęła pod nosem - Co ty powiedziałaś?! - Powiedziałam przepraszam - Mam nadzieję, no dobra co tam masz? - Zapytał siadając przy żonie - Skoro Wichura wróciła zaczęłam szkicować projekt nowego siodła. Pomyślałam, że będzie trochę cieńsze to będziemy mogły szybciej polecieć, ale boję się, że będzie niewytrzymałe - Jeśli zrobisz je z mocnego i cienkiego materiału to będzie dobrze - Jaki materiał polecasz? - Wracam do domu po 15 latach i masz tylko takie pytania? - To tylko początek pytań - Thorze miej mnie w opie... - Skończył nagle gdy zobaczył wzrok Astrid - Dobra, dawaj pytania - Po pierwsze, skąd znasz Michaela? - Oprócz tego, że jest moim synem? - Tak, jak go poznałeś gdy był już starszy? Czkawka odpowiadał cierpliwie na każde pytanie. Potem siedzieli jeszcze do późna opowiadając sobie historie. Dedyk dla Szczerbka1234 i dla Kocham smoczki z prośbą o to żeby się nie zabiły Rozdział VII Czkawka obudził się o świcie. Zdziwił się zauważając, że jest u siebie w domu. Zdziwił się widząc Astrid przy sobie. Zdziwił się widząc, że Szczerbatek prosi oczami żeby polatać. Czkawka, jak to Czkawka chciał od razu spełnić to życzenie zaczął, więc powoli wstawać, ale...: - Gdzie się wybierasz? Zapytała przebudzona Astrid - Chciałem no wiesz - Nie, nie wiem - No ten tego - Słowa zaczęły mu się plątać - A, wiem, chciałem pójść się napić - Powiedział zadowolony z siebie - I to nie ma nic wspólnego z tą radosną miną Szczerbatka? - Zdrajca - Mruknął chłopak - Żaden zdrajca. Czkawka nie było cię przez 15 lat w domu. Sądzisz, że po prostu będzie tak jak dawniej? - Astrid, nigdy nie będzie tak jak dawniej. Dlatego chcę zrobić sobie nowy plan dnia - I po prostu tak wrócisz do życia?! - Spytała zaskoczona - A co? Myślałaś, że będę siedział bezczynnie patrząc się w sufit? Że będę odpoczywał całe dnie? Astrid, chcę znowu żyć normalnie - Ale na pewno jesteś zmęczony, zrób sobie przerwę ten jeden dzień - Nie będę robił nic ciężkiego - I zero latania na tych twoich skrzydłach - Proszę, nie rób mi tego - To, albo nic nie robienie. Wybieraj Czkawka zszedł na dół zostawiając dosypiającą Astrid w sypialni. Sam zamierzał polatać sobie chwilę. Potem zamierzał pomóc Michaelowi zrobić siodło Śniegowi. Wyszedł ze Szczerbkiem na dwór, cała wioska spokojnie spała. Zaczął oglądać zniszczenia jakie porobili Berserkowie. Niestety wioska ucierpiała, kilka domów było spalonych. Na szczęście wszędzie spały smoczki, więc było dobrze. Szczerbatek spojrzał na Czkawkę z niecierpliwością, więc chłopak usiadł wygodnie w siodle i wystartowali. Był piękny dzień, a promienie słońca przyjemnie grzały plecy. Nie było nic niepokojącego. Lecieli szybko zostawiając w tyle wszelkie troski. Pamiętał pewien dzień w którym leciał tuż przed tym jak odnalazł matkę. Astrid mówiła,że Valka nie umiała znieść rozłąki ze smokami, więc poleciała z nimi na wiernym przyjacielu - Chmuroskoku. Czkawka miał ochotę polecieć po nią, ale w teraz musiał się skupić na wiosce i oczywiście synu. Zawrócił Szczerbarka i zaczęli wracać do domu. W wiosce pojawiało się coraz więcej ludzi. Michael wstał wcześnie chcąc porozmawiać z ojcem, lecz on już gdzieś poleciał. Stanął zdenerwowany myśląc co zrobi teraz. Nagle za nim rozległ się łopot skrzydeł: - Nie powinieneś jeszcze spać? - Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać... tato - dodał po chwili niepewnie - O czym tak chciałeś pogadać? Zapewne coś ważnego skoro wstałeś tam wcześnie - Czkawka nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu widząc zmieszaną minę Michaela - Choć do kuźni tam ci wszystko powiem - Do kuźni? - Tak, do kuźni. To takie miejsce... - Wiem co to kuźnia - Przerwał mu Michael idąc w stronę kuźni - Mogę zadać pytanie? - Właśnie to zrobiłeś - Co? Ale przecież... a rozumiem. Czy mogę, więc zadać drugie... - Przerwał widząc jak Czkawka unosi z rozbawieniem jedną brew, wtedy uświadomił sobie, że popełnia ten sam błąd - Po co idziemy do kuźni? - Nie sądzisz, że będzie wygodniej ci latać w siodle? - W siodle? - Tak to takie coś... - Wiem co to siodło! - Nie uważasz, że jesteś trochę za bardzo agresywny? - Ja agresywny? - Naprawdę Michaelu, będziesz ciągle odpowiadał pytaniem na pytanie? - Ja odpowiadam pytaniem na pytanie? - Czkawka podniósł brew z rozbawieniem - Dobra, rozumiem o co ci chodzi - To o czym chciałeś pogadać? - Zapytał Czkawka wchodząc do kuźni - Chciałem pogadać o smokach - Co chcesz o nich wiedzieć? - Spytał wyjmując ze skrytki projekty siodeł - Jakie chcesz siodło? Wolisz wygodne i ciężkie, czy mniej wygodne, ale lżejsze i wyczynowe? - Jest różnica? - Tak, im więcej waży tym smok wolniej się porusza - A nie może być takie i takie? - Kiedyś dorobisz sobie dknrugie. Ale twoje pierwsze siodło musisz sobie wybrać teraz - Lepiej chyba wziąć wyczynowe? - Powiedział z pytającą nutą w głosie - Pytasz się mnie czy odpowiadasz? - Biorę wyczynowe - Moja krew. Śnieg choć tu muszę cię zmierzyć Pracowali długo, Czkawka przy okazji uczył syna wszystkiego co wie o smokach. Michael był zdziwiony tym ile jego ojciec wie o smokach. Nie mógł się doczekać następnego dnia, bo Czkawka obiecał, że polecą wypróbować nowe siodło. Dzisiaj nie było już czasu, bo Czkawka pomagał jeszcze w sprzątaniu po ataku. Wielu ludzi próbowało wyręczyć go, ale on wiedział, że musi zrobić to sam. Właśnie dzięki takim pomocom ludzie uwielbiali go jako wodza. Może i był najważniejszym człowiekiem na wyspie, lecz władza nie strzeliła mu to głowy. Nigdy nie czuł, że przez to ucierpi jego duma. Wszyscy wręcz go kochali, oprócz młodego pokolenia które nie mogło przyzwyczaić się do smoków. Miłosmark szczególnie był zły z powodu tego, że jego ojciec ciągle głaszcze jakiegoś Koszmara Ponocnila, a matka tuli się to jednej z głów Zębiroga. Nagle w głowie mu zaświtał plan, sam znajdzie świetnego smoka, pokona Michaela i zostanie dziedzicem wodza. Poszedł do ojca zapytać jaki smok będzie dla niego najlepszy. Michael obudziło coś, co stało przy jego łóżku. Biały pysk Śniega wisiał tuż nad jego głową: - O co ci chodzi? - Spytał odwracając się na drugi bok - Daj mi jeszcze pospać - Smok wydał dźwięk rozdrażnienia - No co? - Śnieg odskoczył od niego by otworzyć drzwi i ryknąć ponaglająco - Testowanie siodła! Już wstaję. Kilka minut potem stał już pod drzwiami kuźni, założył siodło i czekał na Czkawkę. Nie musiał długo czekać: - Hej tato! - Cześć, widzę, że założyłeś już siodło - Niby tak, ale Śniegowi coś się nie podoba - Miał rację, smok warczał cicho - Zaraz zobaczymy - Czkawka kucnął przy smoku - Kładłeś siodło na ziemię? - Śnieg był tak radosny, że przypadkowo wytrącił mi je z rąk, a co? - Pod siodłem znalazłem to - Pokazał średniej wielkości kamień - Musiałeś go przypadkowo podnieść. Śniegowi po prostu było niewygodnie - A gdzie Szczerbatek? - Jest tu... - Wskazał na miejsce przy nim, ale nie znalazł tam przyjaciela. Obrócił się w tył, jego uwagę przyciągnęło czarne, śpiące zwierze zwisające z drzewa niczym nietoperz - Ej, śpiochu! - Krzyknął budząc smoka - Dzidzia się nie wyspała? - Smok zszedł z drzewa i zaczął przedrzeźniać Czkawkę - Uspokój się stary - Ktoś niewtajemniczony pomyślałby, że się nienawidzicie. Ciągle się kłócicie - Przyjaźń nie polega tylko na wysłuchiwaniu się nawzajem. Może i prawdziwych przyjaciół poznaje się w biedzie, ale gdy nie ma biedy trzeba robić coś innego - Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie - Jakie? - Jak mogłem nie zauważyć cię na grzbiecie Szczerbatka podczas bitwy. Gdy ja latałem często mieliśmy inne zdanie, więc często robiliśmy coś pomiędzy i nic nie wychodziło - Za niedługo zrozumiesz, trudno to wytłumaczyć - Chociaż spróbuj - To jest wręcz czytanie w myślach, Szczerbek musiał wiedzieć co chcę zrobić zanim ustawiłem mu ogon musiał wiedzieć co chcę zrobić - Wsiadł na Szczerbatka - Choć, polatamy! Dedyk dla NightFireDragon, bo... chciał :D Rozdział VIII Michael wskoczył na grzbiet Śniega i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że jest mu o wiele wygodniej: - Kto cię uczył robić w kuźni? - Byłem samoukiem - Ja ci dam samoukiem - Z kuźni dobiegł głos Pyskacza, który chociaż już stary to gdy tylko dał radę pracował w kuźni - Nie przechwalaj się - I weź tu uwierz mojemu własnemu ojcu, no nie Śnieg - Słyszałem wszystko - Ok, lecimy już? - Michael był już zniecierpliwiony - Jasne, lecimy w stronę Swędzipachy - Swędzi... co? - Ehh, lepiej ja poprowadzę - Spojrzał na syna - Zobaczymy na co cię stać Lecieli raczej powoli, bo Michael dotychczas rzadko latał: - Szczerze mówiąc w lataniu fajna jest tylko wysokość - Westchnął - Po prostu się leci i leci - Nic fajnego co nie? Czemu, więc tak chciałeś latać? - Nie wiem, to co wracamy? - Patrz mały i się ucz, Szczerbatek widzisz te Gromogrzotki? Zrobimy mały slalom Smok od razu dał nura w dół i zaczął zwinnie wymijać wszystkich po kolei. Gdy tylko poczuł, że czas wzbić się w powietrze Czkawka zmienił pozycje ogona. Teraz pędzili wysoko i jeszcze wyżej i... nagle złożył skrzydła i zaczął spadać. W ostatniej chwili, tuż nad oceanem Szczerbatek rozłożył skrzydła. To co widział Michael to nie było latanie. To wyglądało jak taniec do którego kroki znało tylko tych dwóch. Nagle chłopak zauważył, że zniknęli z pola widzenia. Zaraz potem obok nich spadały dwie postacie wydające wiwatujące dźwięki. Michael leciał by złapać swojego ojca, ale to co zobaczył zdziwiło go najmocniej. Czkawka szybował sobie obok przyjaciela na własnych skrzydłach. Zaraz potem Nocna Furia go złapała: - Jak ty to zrobiłeś? - Jak widzisz latanie to nie tylko lewo i prawo, lecz także dół i góra - Jak ty to zrobiłeś? Pomożesz mi zrobić takie coś dla mnie? - Najpierw naucz się dobrze latać, masz wrodzony talent do tego, ale przed tobą wiele lat nauki - Wiele lat?! Przecież wsiadasz i lecisz - Powiedział zdziwiony Michael - To nie jest nic skomplikowanego - Może to i tak wygląda, ale tak naprawdę to jest skomplikowane - Widząc, że Michael nic nie rozumie westchnął i kontynuował - Musisz nauczyć się czuć smoka. Czuć co on chce zrobić, musicie się nauczyć tego najpierw. Są też inne rzeczy na przykład musisz umieć wczuć się w rytm smoka - Podrapał się po głowie - Nie mogę tego tak o wytłumaczyć, bo po prostu nie umiem - Gdy latacie nie widzę za bardzo różnicy, czy jest jeździec, czy go nie ma - Przyznał Michael - Jak stworzyłeś taką więź? - Najpierw darowałem mu życie, bo nie umiałem go zabić. Czasem zastanawiam się co by było gdybym to zrobił? Na pewno ojciec byłby ze mnie dumny. Rówieśnicy uwielbialiby mnie. Tylko... - Tylko co? - Zaciekawił się Michael - Wszyscy lubiliby mnie za to kim nie jestem - Zauważył, że jego syn nic nie rozumie - Popatrz na mnie. Nie jestem pogromcą smoków, nie ważne co o mnie mówi Albrecht. Astrid nienawidziłaby mnie za to, że jestem lepszy. - Dlaczego nie zabiłeś go? - Miałem sztylet już w górze kiedy popatrzyłem mu w oczy. W jego oczach widziałem moją duszę, w dodatku bał się tak samo jak ja - Bałeś się? Przecież Szczerbatek był związany - Ale nadal był najgroźniejszym smokiem jaki istnieje na tym świecie - Popatrzył na słońce i zauważył, że jest już trochę po południu - Muszę pomóc w wiosce, wracamy? - Mogę jeszcze chwilę polatać? - Jasne, w siodle jak coś jest schowana mapa, do zobaczenia później Chwilę potem Michael i Śnieg lecieli nad oceanem. Chłopak próbował zrobić slalom między lodowcami, lecz nie mógł się zgrać ze swoim smokiem. Nagle rozległ się ryk który przyprawił go o gęsią skórkę. Zza lodowca wyleciał smok. Czkawka wczoraj pokazał mu smoczą księgę, więc bez trudu rozpoznał gatunek. Przed nim leciał Wandersmok. Jednak jego uwagę przykuło coś innego. Na jego grzbiecie siedział tłusty chłopak znany jako Miłosmark. Michael od razu zauważył, że jego prześladowca potrzebuje pomocy, ledwo utrzymywał się na grzbiecie smoka który chciał za wszelką cenę zrzucić go do oceanu. Michael pomyślał, że go tak zostawi, przestanie w końcu truć mu życia. Ale... co by pomyślał jego ojciec. Przecież mimo wielu lat niezgody Sączysmark wpatruje się teraz z uwielbieniem w Czkawkę. Musiał pomóc Miłosmarkowi, przecież tak naprawdę nic mu bardzo złego nie zrobił. Śnieg czekał aż Michael da mu sygnał - I smok, i chłopak nie walczyli przeciwko innemu smokowi. Chłopiec lekko ścisnął kolana dając sygnał. Smok tylko na to czekał, wystrzelił jak burza w kierunku Wandersmoka. Strzelił w niego plazmą, przez to Miłosmark spadł z siodła. Śnieg zareagował szybko, od razu zaczął pikować aby złapać chłopaka. Udało im się lecz nagle przed nimi pojawił się lodowiec,a za nim jeszcze więcej. Mieli dużo czasu aby wyminąć go górą, ale Michael szepnął: - Leć slalomem, zgubimy go Smok posłuchał się go od razu i zaraz potem mknęli z niewyobrażalną prędkością pomiędzy lodowcami. Gdy minęli już wszystkie Śnieg wzbił się w powietrze i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że nie było widać Wandersmoka. Michael ustawił smoka w kierunku Berk i lecieli tak chwilę w ciszy, ale Miłosmark przerwał ją: - Czemu to zrobiłeś? - Zapytał cicho - Czemu co zrobiłem? - Przez całe życie gnębiłem cię, zapewne mnie nienawidzisz, ale uratowałeś mi życie - Nigdy cię nie nawidziłem, mieliśmy spory, ale nigdy nie czułem do nikogo nienawiści - Widząc,że drugi chłopak chce coś powiedzieć kontynuował - Jestem chudy i słaby, pewnie gdybym był na twoim miejscu też byłbym się z siebie naśmiewał z powodu mojej bezużyteczności - Nie jesteś bezużyteczny, latanie wychodzi ci znakomicie - Ale... - Miłosmark przerwał mu - Przepraszam cię Michaelu za to co zrobiłem w przeszłości wiem, że jej nie zmienię, ale mogę zmienić przyszłość. Wybaczysz mi? Nieważne co odpowiesz obiecuję ci, że będę ci służył pomocą zawsze, o każdej porze dnia i nocy Mówiąc to podał rękę Michaelowi, chłopak uśmiechnął się i złączył dłonie w uścisku. Właśnie teraz powstała przyjaźń która przetrwa lata. Rozdział 9 dla wszystkich użytkowników Wikii Rozdział IX Przez kilka następnych dni wszystko toczyło dobrze. Astrid przestała dręczyć swojego męża, żeby zrobił sobie przerwę, Michael coraz lepiej dogadywał się z Miłosmarkiem, a Czkawka rządził lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. Pewnego dnia Michael i jego przyjaciel podeszli do Czkawki który robił coś przy siodle Szczerbatka: - Tato... - Zaczął blondyn - Czekajcie chwilę - Wódz napiął ostatnią linkę i spojrzał na swojego dwójkę młodych ludzi - O co chodzi? - Chciałbym mieć własnego smok - Odezwał się Miłosmark. Jak dotąd jeździł tylko z Michaelem - Jaką rasę wymyśliłeś? - I w tym jest problem ta... - Michael wtrącił się przed kolegę, ale skończył widząc wzrok ojca - Rozumiem, mów Miły - Nie zdrabniaj mojego imienia, błagam - Czemu nie? - Spytał Michael z miną niewiniątka - Eh, po prostu przestań - Popatrzył na Czkawkę i zaczął mówić - No, bo mój ojciec ma Koszmara Ponocnika i chce żeby ja też go miał - Ale... - Zaciekawił się Czkawka - Ale on nie jest dla mnie. Oczywiście jest szybki i silny, lecz coś mi w nim nie pasuje - Kroplowij - Odpowiedział po chwili Czkawka - Co? - Kroplowij będzie odpowiednim smokiem dla ciebie - To kiedy wyruszamy znaleźć mi smoka? - Możemy nawet zaraz, polecimy do Sanktuarium Wskoczyli na smoki i polecieli. Po pewnym czasie Miłosmark zapytał: - Co mam zrobić gdy znajdę już tego Krwiowija - Kroplowija - Poprawił go Czkawka - Dasz mu rybę, którą wzięliśmy przed wyjazdem. Potem powoli, ciągle do niego mówiąc wyciągniesz rękę i poczekasz aż zbliży do niej swój pysk - A jeśli mnie zje? - Zapytał szczerze zainteresowany Miłosmark - O to chodzi żeby cię nie zjadł, jak coś masz sztylet - Odpowiedział Czkawka - A jeśli smok ma złe zamiary? - Dopytywał się Miłosmark - Próbuje oswoić - Powiedział blondyn - No, ale pomyślmy podchodzi do ciebie smok i chce cię zabić, co robisz? - Spytał Miłosmark - Strzelam do niego z kuszy, żeby zranić a nie zabić - Odpowiedział Michael i wskazał na swoją broń - A co jeśli skończą ci się bełty? - Powiedział Michael - Wtedy ucieknę i schowam się - To pomyśl, że za tobą jest wysoki na 200 metrów klif - Wtedy spróbuje walczyć - Sztyletem? - Tak, tylko to mi zostało - Wzruszył ramionami - A co z Krzygozgonem? - Spytał Miłosmark - Co z Krzygozgonem? - No wielki biały smok chce mnie zabić - Dopowiedział Michael - Spróbuj do niego strzelić żeby latał wolniej i uciekaj - Po chwili namysłu odpowiedział Czkawka - O nie, bełty mi się skończyły - Zawołał udając rozpacz Michael - To po prostu uciekaj i się schowaj - Mruknął Czkawka - A przepaść? - Przypomniał Miłosmark - Za tobą jest 200 metrowy klif - Nie radzę stawać do walki z Krzygozgonem mając tylko jeden, krótki sztylet - Więc co mam zrobić? - No, musisz... - Czkawka był pewien, że ci dwaj zagnali go w kozi róg - Skacz w przepaść, tak będzie szybko i prosto Lecieli jeszcze przez pewien czas. Czkawka ciągle przyglądał się młodszym i zauważył jak patrzyli na niego z wyższością. Wreszcie dotarli: - Teraz idziemy piechotą, Śnieg i Szczerbatek zostają - Zarządził Czkawka - Ale czemu? - Spytał Michael głaszcząc łeb Śniega - W więzi nie powinno być tak, że Miłosmark dosiądzie smoka, bo jakiś smok zostanie zmuszony do tego przez alfę, albo podpowie mu to taki Śnieg - Czyli mam go oswoić bez waszej pomocy? - Zapytał niepewnie Miłosmark - Tak, musisz to zrobić sam W tej chwili Czkawka z Michaelem przyglądali się z krzaków jak niebieski Kroplowij dotyka pyskiem dłoni Miłosmarka. Powoli wyszli z ukrycia: - I jak ją nazwiesz? - Zapytał Czkawka - Ją?! Przecież to on - Sprzeciwił się Miłosmark, a smoczyca zawarczała na te słowa - Ok, mała, ok - No to Miły się wpakowałeś - Zaśmiał się Michael - Nazwę cię Spes, w pewnym języku znaczy to Nadzieja - Powiedział Miłosmark nie zwracając uwagi na przyjaciela - Michaelu - Zaczął Czkawka - Ja wracam do domu, naucz Miłego podstaw latania - Gwizdnął głośno, zaraz potem nadleciał Śnieg i przybiegł Szczerbatek - Ja lęcę! - Wskoczył na przyjaciela i odleciał Doleciał na Berk był już zmęczony, ale poszedł pomóc w wiosce. Właśnie zanosił ryby do magazynu kiedy naskoczyła go Astrid: - Może byś wrócił wreszcie do domu? - Astriś, myślałem, że skończyliśmy ten temat - Wzniósł oczy do nieba - Dam radę pracować kochanie - Wyglądasz jak chodzący trup, musisz oszczędzać siły. Nie jesteś jeszcze do końca sprawny. Martwię się o ciebie - Cały czas jest przy mnie Szczerbatek, przy nim nic mi nie grozi - Powiedział patrząc jej w oczy - Dam sobie radę, naprawdę nie musisz się martwić - Zrób sobie na dzisiaj przerwę, proszę - Astrid poprosiła go błagalnym tonem - Jutro, proszę cię bardzo leć znowu tam gdzie sięga wzrok, lecz bądź czasami przy mnie - Astrid, przez te wszystkie 15 lat nie było dnia w którym bym się nie budził myśląc o tobie, czy o Michaelu. Niezliczoną ilość razy budziłem się z twoim imieniem na ustach, bo bałem się o ciebie. Może i byłem ciałem w więzieniu, ale duszą jestem zawsze tutaj - mówił coraz ciszej, a gdy skończył, pocałował mocno swoją żonę - Choć do domu i bądź przy mnie nie tylko duszą, proszę - Dobra, na dzisiaj skończyłem - Powiedział z rezygnacją Czkawka tak naprawdę cieszył się, że będzie miał trochę czasu by pobyć z żoną, żeby porozmawiać z nią. Od kiedy wrócił między nimi układało się niezbyt dobrze. Miał nadzieje, że po szczerej rozmowie to się zmieni. Szczerbatek prychnął zdenerwowany. Jego "ukochany pan" poprosił go aby przyniósł młotek do naprawy płotu, a teraz go nie ma. Powąchał powietrze. Astrid. No tak. Ta kobieta kazała mu wrócić do domu. Nagle opuścił skrzydła i otworzył paszczę w zaskoczeniu. Albo. Albo ona wywołała u niego wyrzuty sumienia. Jest źle. Jest BARDZO ŹLE. Ona zabrała mu Czkawkę! Machnął wściekle ogonem i poszedł do domu z myślą, że tam pewnie są. Nie mylił się. Gdy wszedł do domu usłyszał ich śmiech z pokoju na górze, poszedł tam mając wciąż w pysku młotek. Czkawka i Astrid śmiali się z jakiegoś żartu dopóki, dopóty nie przeszedł Szczerbatek. Przestali się śmiać gdy tylko zobaczyli jego minę. Smok podszedł do Czkawki, rzucił mu młotek na brzuch i zaryczał ponaglająco: - Zróbmy sobie przerwę Mordko, co ty na to? - Czkawka włożył mu młotek do pyska - Odnieś to na miejsce - Smok wypluł młotek z pyska i warknął - Czemu wziąłeś sobie smoka który jest pracoholikiem? - Szczerbatek spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem - Może dla... - Nagle w drzwiach pojawił się Michael - Tato choć szybko, coś się dzieje ze smokami Rozdział X, czyli ostatni dla Guya Fawekesa, obiecuję również, że nigdy nie zapomnę o 5 listopada Rozdział X Śnieg spojrzał oczami pełnymi bólu na Czkawkę który go badał. Gdjpyy Michael i Miłosmark wrócili z Sanktuarium biały smok zaczął ciężko dyszeć, niedługo potem Spes miała to samo. Inne smoki na wyspie zaczęły wyglądać mizernie. Tylko Szczerbatek wyglądał na zdrowego, ale tylko Czkawka wiedział, że cierpi tak samo, lecz jako alfa próbował nie okazywać słabości nikomu oprócz Czkawki. W tej chwili czarny smok służył jako poduszka dla Śniega który wyglądał znacznie gorzej. Smoki miały wysoką gorączkę, kaszel na szczęście nie wybuchowy i trudności w oddychaniu: - Musi być coś na wyspie, coś co działa na smoki - Powiedział Czkawka - Więc co zrobimy? - Zapytał zrozpaczony Michael - Trzeba znaleźć coś, czymkolwiek to jest i najlepiej polecieć po kogoś kto zna się na smokach lepiej - Zapomniałeś, że nie mamy smoków - Przypomniał mu Miłosmark - Tak w ogóle kto to jest? - W tej chwili to nie jest najważniejsze - Pogłaskał łeb Szczerbatka - Dasz radę polecieć Mordko? - Smok zamruczał jakby chciał powiedzieć I ty we mnie wątpisz?- Nie ma na co czekać - A co jeśli nie dacie rady? - Spytał Miłosmark - To chociaż spróbujemy uratować smoki. Tylko Szczerbatek może dać radę dolecieć - Potem spojrzał na syna - Przejmiesz obowiązki wodza w wiosce dopóki nie wrócę - Ale ja nie umiem rządzić - Michaelu - Czkawka położył mu dłoń na ramieniu - Masz władzę we krwi, dasz radę - Spróbuję, ale wróćcie szybko - Spróbujemy, choć Mordko Szczerbatek wstał delikatnie zsuwając Śniega. Razem z Czkawką wyszedł na dwór, gdy tylko jego pan wszedł na jego grzbiet, rozłożył skrzydła i poleciał w górę. Lecieli dość długo. Czkawka zauważył, że im bardziej oddalali się od wyspy oddech Szczerbka był równiejszy, wydawało mu się też, a może tak było naprawdę, że leciał z mniejszym trudem. Lecieli całą noc. Rano dolecieli na zieloną wyspę pełną smoków. Wylądowali na trawiastej polance, a inne smoki od razu zaczęły się kłaniać alfie: - Szczerbatku zostań tutaj i trochę odpocznij, ok? - Smok popatrzył na niego jakby chciał powiedzieć Dam radę przejść parę kroków - Wiem, że dasz radę, ale musimy jeszcze wrócić, więc zostajesz - Czkawka nie wiedział, że Szczerbatek może lecieć jeszcze przez kilka dni bez żadnego zmęczenia. Potem chłopak podszedł do jakiegoś Straszliwca - Wskażesz drogę do waszej pani? - Smoczek popatrzył na niego, wskoczył na głowę Czkawki i poleciał na północ, lecz zatrzymał się widząc, że zielonooki stoi, oczy smoka pytały Idziesz, czy nie idziesz? - Prowadź Szli przez kilka minut przez wiecznie zielony las iglasty. Po pewnym czasie Czkawka zauważył przez drzewa wielkiego, stojącego, beżowego smoka. Koło niego siedziała brązowowłosa kobieta która rozkładała zioła do wysuszenia, lecz przerwała tę pracę gdy tylko zobaczyła Czkawkę wychodzącego z pomiędzy drzew: - Czkawka?! - Zawołała ze szczęściem na twarzy - Jak to możliwe? Minęło 15 lat - Nie tak łatwo mnie zabić - Czkawka z uśmiechem wzruszył ramionami - Udało mi się uciec - A co ze Szczerbatkiem? Czemu go tutaj nie ma? - Zapytała zmartwiona - Odpoczywa, bo musieliśmy się tu dostać jak najszybciej - Coś się stało? - Smoki chorują, nie mam pojęcia o co chodzi, po prostu nagle zaczęły wszystkie chorować - Zamyślił się na chwilę i kontynuował - Musi być coś na Berk co sprawia, że smoki chorują - Doleciałeś tutaj aż z Berk na chorym smoku?! - Zapytała zaskoczona - Najdziwniejsze jest to, że im dalej od Berk tym Szczerbek czuł się lepiej - Popatrzył swojej matce w zielone oczy - Wiesz co to może być? - Musiałabym obejrzeć smoki - Zastanowiła się - Muszę dostać się na Berk - Ale Chmuroskok też zachoruje! - Powiedział Czkawka - Jeżeli nie polecę masa smoków zginie, a jeśli polecę mam szanse je uratować - Jeśli coś się stanie Chmu... - Valka mu przerwała - To będziesz się czuł winny. Wiem o tym, ale jeżeli ja ci nie pomogę będę miała więcej smoków na sumieniu - Obiecaj mi jedno, jeśli nie będziesz wiedziała co to jest odlecisz jak najszybciej żeby uratować Chmuroskoka - Nie. Nie mogę ci tego obiecać, moim zadaniem jest chronić smoki, twoim zresztą też, lecz ty jeszcze musisz chronić wioskę. Jak uratujesz ludzi bez smoków? Wtedy liczy się każdy człowiek i ja mogę ci pomóc - Powiedziała niewznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem - Tylko uważajcie na siebie, możemy już lecieć? - A Szczerbatek da radę? - Zapytała z niepokojem - Szczerbek zrobi wszystko by uratować swoich poddanych - Valka zebrała z ziemi zioła i poszli w stronę czarnego smoka - Nie wiesz może co u Śniega? Chciałam wziąć go z sobą, ale ugryzł mnie i poleciał w inną stronę z innym stadem smoków - Znalazł Michaela i stali się przyjaciółmi - A co u twojego syna? - Nie mógłbym marzyć o jakimś lepszym synu - Doszli na polankę na której spała alfa, Czkawka klęknął przy niej - Mordko dasz radę lecieć dalej? - Szczerbatek spojrzał na niego Głupi jesteś? Ktoś taki jak ja by nie dał rady? Wsiadaj na mnie i lecimy Mieli długą drogę do domu podczas której opowiadali sobie co się wydarzyło gdy się nie widzieli. Była już ciemna noc gdy zauważyli zarys wyspy. Czkawkę bolały mięśnie o których nie miał pojęcia, że istnieją. Szczerbatek mimo, że leciał długo nie był zbytnio zmęczony. Zdążył już nabrać sił na nowo po długim czasie siedzenia w klatce. Gorzej wyglądał Chmuroskok który nie był raczej wykorzystywany do takich lotów wytrzymałościowych, w dodatku był o wiele mniej sprawny fizycznie od mniejszego smoka który był wręcz Królem Przestworzy. Wylądowali niezauważeni przez nikogo, bo wszyscy byli zajęci opiekowaniem się smokami. Jednak zauważyli Straszliwca który nie miał właściciela. Jego oczy były pełne wręcz agonalnego bólu. Valka podeszła do niego i obejrzała dokładnie: - Wygląda na to, że na Berk zaczął rosnąć Smokokość, jak mogłam o tym nie pomyśleć - Valka była zaskoczona tym, że tracąc panowanie nad sobą z powodu choroby smoków przestała myśleć jak wyleczyć, a zaczęła myśleć o tym co się stanie jeśli nie przeżyją - Smokokość? Co to jest? - Ta roślina wyrasta nagle, nie wiadomo skąd, wygląda jak trawa, ale jest biała jak kość. Gdzie wylądowali chłopcy gdy wrócili z Sanktuarium? - Podobno przy twierdzy - Tam zaczniemy szukać Bo dokładnych poszukiwaniach znaleźli malutką kępkę białej trawy: - Tego jest tak mało! Musi być gdzieś jeszcze - Powiedział zdziwiony Czkawka - To jest silnie działające i pojawia się właśnie tego tak mało, że trudno to znaleźć. Musimy wyrwać to z korzeniami i wyrzucić do oceanu, rybom to nie zaszkodzi Zrobili to najszybciej jak umieli. Po kilku godzinach siedzieli razem na trawie patrząc jak smoki powoli zaczynają chodzić: - Za kilka dni nie będzie widać, że chorowały - Valka powiedziała te słowa wiedząc, że Czkawka i tak jej nie słucha Chłopak siedział uśmiechnięty w promieniach porannego słońca. Był szczęśliwy ponieważ teraz wszyscy są znowu razem. Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Przygodowe Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Historie z filmów Kategoria:Jak Wytresować Smoka